Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: Little ball of fur, Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty, Purr, purr, purr. ThorxSteve fluff, bedhead!Thor, OOC? Slight Science Boyfriends


******I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING. :I  
**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these characters; but alas, I only own my little Bucky...**

* * *

Black fur, so soft and warm.

Almost as soft as Thor's hair, even before brushing, and almost as warm as Steve's skin. Bucky was a fluffy black kitten given to Steve on his and Thor's one-month that Natasha insisted they celebrate.

He had green eyes that were drooping sleepily, and Steve's gentle fingers brushed through the silky fur. He felt his lover's hand curling around his own golden locks, and it made him smile.

Thor was spooning him, this early in the morning, even as they heard the others already up and moving. There was a loud thud and a yelp that could only have come from Bruce, which probably meant that Tony had surprise-kissed him again, and that usually had them on the floor because they, combined, had the worst balance ever.

But Steve and Thor didn't care as Bucky's tiny paws began kneading tiredly at his upper arm. His tiny ears were perked up, and he was purring quietly, and let out a tiny mewl, shaking his head. Steve laughed quietly, and blushed a bit as Thor kissed his neck gently.

Bucky's eyes finally fell entirely closed, and his head fell to his tiny paws, and he stopped kneading.

"And, he's out…" Steve whispered, smiling softly.

Thor looked at the little kitten, smiled, then turned to Steve.

"Should we go to breakfast?" He asked softy, kissing the younger man's cheek. The young blonde smiled up at him, then laughed and ran a hand through Thor's wild bedhead.

"Not looking like that, you aren't…" He murmured, curling a golden strand around his finger. Thor blew a strand of hair out of his eyes, and Bucky twitched with a quiet meow, opening his eyes again and his tiny pink tongue came out to lick a tiny black paw. Then he sneezed- a little squeaking sound- and twitched his ears, that same tongue coming up with lick his wet nose.

Both blondes let out a tiny 'Aww~!', and Bucky clambered up on Steve to rub his head against Thor's cheek.

Thor picked him up gently, laying back against the bed, and the little furball curled up on the blonde's chest. He lifted his head just enough for green eyes to peek at Steve, as if asking; 'Hey, you gonna pet me some more, or what?'

The young blonde leaned his head on Thor's shoulder, reaching up to stroke the kitten's fur, smiling softly. He felt Thor's arm reach up to run his fingers through Steve's soft hair.

Tiny black ears twitched happily, and a happy, soothing purr began to emanate from Bucky's small body.

Thor reached up, his fingers scratching softly behind the kitten's twitchy ears. Steve smiled softly, tilting his head up to kiss the other's cheek. The God chuckled softly, and he looked down at the Super soldier.

Bucky stretched out on Thor's chest, tiny claws and toes flexing as a rather large yawn escaped his jaws. Steve laughed a bit as Thor picked the kitten up carefully, and standing up, placing him on the pillow. He was in all his naked glory, as he was every night, and he was hardly ashamed. Steve was in his boxers, but he didn't care as he kicked the covers off, placing a gentle kiss on Bucky's head and standing. He combed his hair and dressed, not caring about a shower, or working out this morning. Thor grumbled a bit as he tried to tame his wild bed-head.

Steve chuckled, reaching up to take the wire brush he was using. He began to brush the other's hair from bottom to top, working out each knot until it was entirely brushed through, and he smiled, pulling it up and into a ponytail. Thor blinked at himself in the mirror, and the other curled a golden strand of hair around his finger.

The God turned around, gently pecking the other's lips.

"Thank you, Captain." He murmured.

"Someone needed to tame that mane of yours." Steve joked, smiling and accepting another kiss and a soft chuckle.

Thor was soon dressed as well, and they opened the hall door to see Tony and Bruce breathing heavily, eyes wide in surprise, on the wall beside the door. Bruce flushed crimson and fixed his glasses, diverting his eyes from Thor's grin. He stared intently at the glow of the arc reactor under Tony's half-unbuttoned shirt. They all shared a good morning, and the two blondes left the scientists alone, going out to where Clint and Loki were fixing themselves a breakfast of sorts.

Loki greeted them cheerfully- or as cheerfully as Loki was willing to- and offered them coffee. They agreed, and then Thor snatched another kiss, earning a jeer from Clint.

And Steve just knew it would be a good day.**  
**

* * *

**I should quit while I'm ahead. **

***Crawls under rock***

**For the record, I was peer-pressured into posting this. Don't blame me :I**


End file.
